Aceptame tal como soy
by Yue Akai
Summary: Fionna despues de otro rechazo de Gumball se va a casa recordandose de su amigo vampiro.Se encamina a su casa y le hace una visita.Así va pasando todos los días y se da cuenta del porque siente ganas de vomitar arco iris cada vez que lo ve.¿Pero su amado y sexi vampiro lo aceptara .Capitulo 1 corregido.


¡Hola!,bueno me gustaria que supieran que este es mi primer fanfic de esta pareja y espero que os guste.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivamente de sus respectivos autores.

"_Pensamientos_"

– Dialogo –

* * *

Por que no supiste entender a mi corazón  
Lo que había en el por que no tuviste el valor de ver quien soy  
Por que no escuchas lo que esta tan cerca de ti  
Solo el ruido de afuera y yo  
Estoy a un lado desaparezco para ti

* * *

Estoy harta de esto,hoy fue lo mismo como en otros días.

Me había dirigido al reino Dulce con la esperanza de que el Dulce príncipe aceptara tener un día junto a mi.

**Pero no.**

Parece que soy invisible ante los ojos de el, soy un cero a la izquierda,no entiendo porque pero lo soy.

Ahora desgraciadamente me encuentro regresando a mi casa y apuesto que tengo cara de demacrada total y mas con estas gruesas lagrimas cayendo por mis rosadas mejillas.

Me pare antes de llegar a mi casita,me seque las lagrimas y respire profundamente esperando que el rojo de mis ojos bajara de tonalidad.

Cuando me sentí mas fresca y sin embargo no feliz me encamine a mi casa,probablemente con una Cake desesperada por saber como me fue hoy.

Desgraciadamente hoy fue igual que ayer y todos los días anteriores a este.

Una maldita rutina que me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

– Ya llegue – dije sin ánimos entrando a casa.

– ¿Como te fue cariño? – pregunto Cake acercándose a mi.

– Igual que siempre Cake,¿Pero sabes que?,me canse esto es mas que suficiente – dije decidida.

Después de todo siempre es igual que siempre.

Hoy voy a ser una chica mala,¡ademas como dijo Marchall!,si te sientes mal solo ignoralo,se una chica mala y diviértete.

Hoy toca ser feliz.

Porque todos los chicos malos se divierten yo seré una chica mala.

– ¡Bien,esa es mi niña! – dijo alegremente Cake levantando su adorable garra en lo alto.

– ¡Si!,espera..,¡Hey ya no soy una niña tengo 17! – dije sonrojada.

– Seras mi niña hasta que llegues al nivel 15 con alguien – sonrio picara.

– Ya enserio Cake,¿cual es el nivel 15? – pregunte hastiada de que nunca me dirigiera y que su respuesta siempre fuera..

– Aléjate de el hasta que yo te diga que puedes subirlo –

Ya cansada de estar parada me senté en el sillón y me recordé de mi ahora mejor amigo Marchall.

– Quizas deba visitarlo – susurre para mi misma.

– ¿A quien querida? – pregunto Cake que al parecer me escucho.

– A Marchall,¡bien,ya lo decidi, ire! – dije parandome entusiasmada de nada me sirve estar deprimida.

– Bueno – pero pare en seco cuando Cake acepto tan fácilmente.

– ¿Perdón? – pregunte mientras la volteaba a ver con cara de "¿¡WTF!?".

– Que puedes ir yo iré con mi amorcito – dijo con ojitos de corazón,con razó decia yo que estaba la cosa rara.

– ¡Ok!– respondi feliz.

Encaminándome otra vez a la salida en busca de la casa de Marchall.

Cuando atravesé el bosque y vi su casa me aproxime a esta y empece a tocar su puerta.

A las tocadas que di este respondió que esperara y eso hice tranquilamente.

– ¡Hey Conejita!,¿cuanto tiempo no? – saludo alegre dándome espacio para entrar.

– ¡Si verdad!,oye Marchall ¿no quieres jugar un rato?,estoy algo aburrida y me gusta estar contigo – dije sentandome de un solo en el duro sillón,duele.

Lo voltee a ver y me di cuenta que desvió la mirada algo sonrojado.

– ¡Claro!,¿porque no? – rio nerviosamente mientras se "sentaba" a la par mia en el suelo ya que me baje del doloroso e incomodo sillón.

Y así pasamos los días hablando uno al otro siempre,riendonos y jugando ese día le conté lo del dulce príncipe y este me dijo que el no era mas que un gay,milagrosamente me reí en vez de regañarlo por su comportamiento hacia el ,así seguimos días y días.

Hasta que me paso algo que no habia sentido esas ganas de querer vomitar arco iris cada vez que lo veía al igual que empezaba a imaginar escenas bochornosas con el.

Preocupada me di cuenta de que.

**Estaba enamorada.**


End file.
